Renesmee & Jacob
by tamara.dugan1
Summary: Renesmee And Jake Are Living In Japan When Things Go Wrong. Horribly Wrong..


I Moved To Japan In 2025 Hoping For A New Life. I Started Working The Week When I Met Jake. He Was The Popular Guy I Met On My First Day. He Always Smiled At Me And I Would Look Away Too Shy To Look Into His Eyes. I Would Always See Him Driving To Work With A Couple People In The Car While I Walked. One Day He Stopped And Asked If I Wanted A Ride, He Was Alone. I Asked Where His Friends Were And He Replied That They Were Just Using Him So Now They Could Find Their Own Way To Work. I Just Laughed And Shook My Head. We Pulled Into The Factory Parking Lot And Everyone Looked At Me Like I Was A Deadly Virus. Jake Grabbed My Hand And Quickly Squeezed It And Let It Go Because The First Warning Bell Had Rang Which Gave Us Six Minutes To Get To Our Stations On Time. Jake Said That He Would See Me After Work. Work Had Gone By Slowly As Usual But I Met Jake By His Car Just As Planned.

We Drove Through Town Towards My House When He Turned The Opposite Direction. He Told Me That Roommate Was Out Of Town And Would Be Back In Two Weeks. I Just Smiled. He Pulled Into His Driveway And Got Out To Open The Door For Me. Jake Grabbed My Hand And Led Me Into His House. When We Sat Down He Asked Me If I Would Like Something To Drink. I Asked For Some Water. He Shook His Head And Went To The Kitchen. I Got Up And Followed Him. He Handed Me The Water Smiling. After I Had Finished My Water, He Took My Hand And Led Me On A Tour Of The House. We Just Glanced At His Roommate's Room. It Was A Disaster Area. Then We Continued To His Room And He Shut The Door. He Gestured Towards His Desk Chair And I Sat Down. Then He Hit A Switch And The Lights Went Red. He Showed Pictures Of Me At Work Eating Lunch During Break. I Blushed But He Couldn't Tell Because Of The Red Lights. Then He Started Walking Towards The Chair.

Jake Leaned Down And Kissed Me. When He Leaned Back Upright, He Apologized And Said That He Shouldn't Have Done That. I Stood Up And Kissed And Said That It Was Fine. Then He Suggested That I Leave Because He Had Some Errands To Attend To. I Nodded And Walked To The Car And He Drove Me Home. When We Pulled Up I Noticed A Black Eclipse In My Driveway. When They Got Out Of The Car, I Realized Who It Was. It Was My Parents Here For An Unexpected Visit. My Face Turned Red With Anger. Dad Told Me Not To Be Angry. I Told Him To Stay Out Of My Head. He Just Smiled That Sexy Smile And Turned To My Mother. She Said To Me Not To Be Upset, But To Be Happy That I Could See Them Again. I Turned Bright Red With Anger. Dad Said In His "I'm Serious" Voice To Calm Down. I Snapped Back That I Wasn't A Little Girl Anymore And That He Couldn't Control Me. He Looked At My Mother Smiling And Said That I Had Both Of Their Tempers. She Just Laughed. I Just Stormed Off Into My House And Shut The Door, But When I Turned Around They Were Sitting On The Couch. Dad Gestured Towards The Love Seat. I Sat Down. Dad Started Talking About How Emmett And Rosalie Had Moved To Alaska After They Had Graduated At The Top Of Their Class, I Just Sat There Thinking About What Alice And Jasper Were Doing Now, But Dad Read My Thoughts And Spoke Before I Could Ask. He Told Me Alice And Jasper Was On Esme Isle With Carlisle And Esme Taking A Much Needed Vacation. I Just Sighed. My Parents Wanted To Know If They Could Stay A Couple Weeks With Me. I Said The Guest Bedroom Was The First Door On Your Right. They Nodded And Went To Unpack Their Suitcases. I Made Dinner While They Got "Settled" Into Their Room. I Told Them That Anything They Broke They Replaced Because I Couldn't Afford To Replace Thing At The Time.

Later A Knock Came To The Door. I Stopped Dead In My Tracks And Opened The Door To Jake And He Looked At Me. I Looked To Jake And Then Back To My Father. Dad Apparently Had Read My Mind And Took Mom Into The Bedroom. I Asked Him Not To Get In My Conversation While We Talked. He Just Nodded And Shut His Door. I Invited Jake In And He Sat Down. He Said That He Just Wanted To Talk. I Just Told Him To Talk And That I Was Listening. He Told Me That He Was Sorry That He Was Rude Earlier. Then He Asked Why My Dad Was Here And I Told Him That They Were Just Visiting And They Were Leaving Next Week. He Just Nodded His Head. I Asked Him If He Was Hungry And He Said That He Was A Little But He Could Wait. Then I Went And Sat Down Next To Him. I Turned To Face Him And He Looked Down At The Floor. Then The Bedroom Door Where My Parents Were Talking, Opened. Out Came My Mother. She Asked Me If I Would Talk To Her For A Second. I Walked Over Towards Her And She Pulled Me Into Their Room. Dad Was Just Staring At Me Like He Was Going To Explode. I Asked What Was Wrong And He Said That He Didn't Want Him Near Me. I Asked Him Why But He Wouldn't Say. I Stormed Out Of Their Room And Went To Sit With Jake.

*Jakes' Pov*

** Jake's Pov **

Do I Tell Nessie How I Feel About Her? I Think I Should...

"Renesmee...Please Come Sit With Me...I Want To Talk To You..." Renesmee Sits Down. "What Did You Want To Talk About Jake?" I Reply "I Want To Talk About What Happened Earlier...The Kiss..? I'm Sorry That Was Very Inappropriate And I Shouldn't Have Done That And I Want You To Know That I Do Like You More Than A Friend Should But I'm Not Sure You Would Like Me In Return..." Renesmee Just Blushed And Smiled.

Now What?

*** Bella's Pov ***

"Edward?" Edward Was Still Reading Jake's Mind. "She's Grown Up And She Wouldn't Approve Of You In Her Personal Business." Edward Replied "You Should Hear What He's Thinking About Your Daughter...Makes Me Want To Kill Him." Bella Just Rolled Her Golden Eyes. "Edward, Come Let's Play A Game. Please? "He Let Out A Low Growl And Turned Around. "Don't Look At Me In That Tone Of Voice Edward Cullen!" Bella Said Smiling Teasingly. He Just Rolled Gorgeous Eyes. "We Have Some Time To Kill." He Said Turning Around, "Should We Go Hunt?" Bella Asks "Where Would We Go? Edward Replied "Good Point. Let's Just Wait For Renesmee To Come Inside Then Ask Her. Sound Good?" Bella Replies "Sounds Great Edward."

*Back To Renesmee Outside*

"Well Jake, I Have To Go Inside Because I Have To Cook For My Parents..." **Not**** Really But He Don't Know That. Nor Will He Ever...** "Ok. That's Cooling Because I Have To Leave So I Can Feed My Dog Max. Guess I'll See You At Work Tomorrow..? Nessie Said "You Know It...See You For Lunch...?" Jake Smiled "There's Always Room For You At My Table... ""Well Goodnight Jake..." Said Nessie Smiling." Goodnight Nessie. "Jake Leaned Down And Gave Her A Kiss And Started Walking Back To His Car." Jake! Wait! "Nessie Said. She Grabbed His Wrist And Turned Him Around. She Gave Him A Kiss But Slightly Longer This Time. Then She Smiled And Walked Inside The House. He Just Smiled And Drove Away.

I Walked Back In The House My Mother Looked At Me And Smiled. "I Know That Look, I Had That Same Look When Your Father First Kissed Me. I Smiled Blushing. "And Your Point?" I Said. She Smiled And Went To Her Room. Renesmee Yelled "Anyone For A Midnight Hunt?"

***** Ten Miles Away *****

"Well Here We Are. This Is The Place I Go To Hunt And Fill Myself. I Hope It Will Work For You." Edward Looked Around As If Listening For Something. "Are You Sure It's Safe Around Here Renesmee? It Doesn't Feel Right To Me." "Dad I Always Hunt Here. It's Safe. If It Wasn't I Wouldn't Have Brought You Here." Renesmee Said Hurt That He Didn't Believe Her. "Edward." Bella Said, "I Think It's Time We Trust Our Daughter." Edward Rolled His Eyes. He Didn't Want To Think About It That Way. Edward Replied "Ok Let's Hunt Then." Edward Took Off First With Bella On His Heels. When He Looked In Front Of Him, Renesmee Was Already Drinking A Buck's Blood. He Stopped. "How Did You Get So Fast Renesmee?" I Stopped And Looked At My Father, My Mouth Dripping With Blood. "I'm Not Really Sure...I Kind Of Sensed Where The He Was And Went For It. I Haven't Eaten In About Three Weeks." "Your Thirst Over-Powered Your Body." She Was Already Back To Her Food When They Were Done Talking. They Just Smiled And Went Deeper Into The Forest.

***** Meanwhile *****

Jake Decided To Go For A Walk Down By Nessie's Road To See If She Was Still Awake...He Glanced Down Her Street And Seen That The Lights Were On In The Living-Room But Her Car Was Gone And Their Car Was There But No One Answered When He Rang The Doorbell. He Figured She Went To Get Something To "Eat", So He Walked Home And Got In His Car. He Drove The Ten Miles To The Forest And Morphed Into His Wolf Form And Ran Off To Find Nessie. Instead He Found Bella. **Bella? I Thought? Never Mind. That Means Edward Is Around.** Jake Didn't Finish His Thought When Edward Said "What Do You Want Jake?" **Is Nessie Here Edward?** "Yes...She's Here Somewhere..." Edward Said Looking Around. **Can I Talk To Her?** **It's Important.** "If It's About That Kiss...Your Lucky Bella And Renesmee Are Very Fond Of You." Edward Said Angrily. Bella Grabbed Edward's Arm And Pulled Him Away. Bella Yelled "She's In The Clearing Jake!" Jake Silently Thanked Her And Ran Toward The Clearing. As He Got To The Clearing He Got Wind Of A Strange Smell. There's Humans In The Forest! Jake Turned Around Quickly But Edward Was Next To Him In A Few Seconds. "Jake, Where's Nessie?" I Don't Know. I Didn't Find Her When I Got Here." Jake Go Meet Bella At The Car In Your Normal Form And Wait For Us." Ok Edward. Edward Ran Off To Find Renesmee When He Ran Smack Right Into Her.

***** Back At The Car *****

There Was A Rustling In The Bushes. Bella Says Quietly "Jake? Edward? Renesmee? "Jake Came Out Of The Bush With Just His Shorts On. His Body Was Really Sweaty. (Hot!) Bella Sensed Trouble. "Jake Where's Edward And Renesmee?" He Said "Edward Smelled Humans As I Did And He Went After Her, And Sent Me Here To Wait For Them." Bella Replies "Oh God I Hope We Weren't Exposed." Just After She Says That Here Came Edward And Nessie. Edward Quickly Ran To Bella And Said. "We Have To Leave. They Saw Nessie. We've Been Exposed. We Have To Go. Now! Everybody Get In Nessie's Car. Quickly. Jake You As Well. It's Too Risky For You Too." Everybody Scrunched Into Her Car And She Drove Away. They Arrived At The House And Went Inside And Quickly Packed Nessie's Stuff And Paid For Plane Tickets And Left For An 18 Hour Flight To The U.S.

***** Jake Pov *****

"Nessie Can We Talk?"

"Sure Jake, But First Can We Get Outta Here For A While?"

"Let's Go Then."

**** Jake Transforms And **_**Renesmee Climbs On Jake's Back And They Run Through The Woods**_**. ****

"Can We Talk Now, Renesmee?" Renesmee Replied "Sure Jake Let's Talk. What Did You Want To Talk About?" Nessie Replied Puzzled. Jake Hesitated For A Minute Before Answering Nessie. "Close Your Eyes And Hold Out Your Hand Please, And No Peeking!" Jake Smiled His Devious Smile. Renesmee Smiled Her Cute Smile That Made Jake Melt Inside And Held Out Her Hand. Jake Took Out A Small Box Form His Pocket And Pulled Out A Small Ring. "Open Please?" Jake Asked Politely. Renesmee Gasped At The Diamond Ring In Jake's Hand. "Marry Me Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I Can't Be Without You And I Love You So Much." He Said Getting On One Knee. "Of Course I Will Marry You Jake." Renesmee Said As Jake Placed The Ring On Her Finger. Next Thing They Heard A Yell Come Out From The Woods As Edward Came Barreling Out Of The Woods. "Jake!" Edward Yelled Like Thunder. "What Are You Doing? Renesmee You Are Not Marrying Him!"

"Edward!" Bella Yelled. "Back Off! She's Grown And We Can't Control Her Anymore So She Can Do As She Pleases. That's Why She Left The First Time. And I Will Not Lose My Child Again To You Trying To Control Her!" Bella's Eyes Golden But She Was Beyond Pissed. Edward Sensed Her Anger And Backed Off But Watched Jake Like A Hawk Searching For Its Prey.

***** Renesmee Pov *****

"Renesmee I Am So Excited For You." Alice Said With A Sparkle In Her Eyes "Can I Plan Your Wedding? Oh Please Nessie? Alice Begged. Renesmee Laughed. "Do I Have A Choice Aunt Alice?" Alice's Smiled Faded Fairly Quickly. "Very Funny Renesmee." Jasper Let Out A Small Laugh And Quickly Stopped When He Looked At Alice. "Sorry." He Said With A Small Smile. Alice Looked At Renesmee Again. "Thanks Nessie. We Can Go Shopping For Everything Next Week Ok? "That's Fine Aunt Alice."

****Renesmee Pov** **

Nessie Walks Out And Sits On A Bench And Stares At Her Hand. Jake Creeps Up Behind Her Quietly And Wraps His Arms Around Her. "Do You Love It?" Jake Smiles. Nessie Smiled, "Of Course I Love It Jake! Don't Be Silly." Jake Replied "Are You Coming Over Tonight For Dinner?" As He Sat Down To Face Her. Renesmee Replied "Of Course, Does Your Dad Know Yet?" As He Scooped Her Up Into His Big Muscular Arms. "Not Yet But He Suspects, I Mean Obviously Since I Imprinted On You As A Tiny Child." He Says. "Put Me Down!" Renesmee Says Laughing. After He Puts Her Down And He Takes Her Hand And Walk Back To The House.


End file.
